An Artist
by bonadea777
Summary: What happens when two strangers are stranded in a cabin in the woods on a rainy day? My entry for the Bad Boys of Twilight contest.


**An Artist**

**Summary: What happens when two strangers are stranded in a cabin in the woods on a rainy day?**

**My entry for the Bad Boys of Twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta:Astro**

Edward Cullen leaned on the window sill and looked out of the window. It had been raining heavily since the afternoon. He had been lucky to find a cabin in this part of the woods. A thick layer of dust indicated that it hadn't been used for a while. It felt like a safe place to spend a night. It would be crazy to continue his trip in such weather.

His wet clothes were lying in a pile in the corner of the cabin. Even without being soaking wet, he had to get rid of them at the first chance he had. At least there were clean sheets in the dresser—they smelled a bit stale but were clean.

Edward looked through the kitchen cabinets and found a few cans—Spam ham, peas, carrots—luckily unexpired. This would have to do; it would be better than nothing. His stomach growled. He had to start a fire. Grabbing a basket, he went outside to the shed, muttering curses as the cold rain hit his naked body. He filled the basket with wood and hauled it to the cabin. It wouldn't take long to start a fire and for the stove to heat.

All of a sudden he heard a scream. It wasn't an animal; it was definitely a human, a female. What on earth a woman would be doing in this part of the woods in such weather? Edward hesitated for couple seconds but then decided to go investigate.

Bella was exhausted — going hiking alone was a bad idea and now she was lost. Her father had gone away on a fishing trip and nobody would start looking for her until Monday. The rain was getting heavier; she was cold, hungry and afraid. Suddenly she got a whiff of smoke, of burning wood. A cabin? With a new surge of energy, she hurried in the direction where the smoke came from. It was a cabin! She started running, but she tripped, screamed, fell and everything went dark.

Edward went in the direction where the scream came from. He was still barefoot and naked. It was cold and slippery.

"Fuck!" It was difficult to see because of the heavy rain.

Suddenly he saw a motionless body on the ground. It was a woman. A young, attractive woman. A brunette. "Fucking hell." He hesitated for a moment, cursed again, then effortlessly lifted her and went back to the cabin.

The woman's limbs were ice cold. He needed to get her out of her wet clothes as soon as possible. Trying to keep his thoughts elsewhere, he started to strip her garments off. It wasn't so easy. Her smell was intoxicating and it had been too long since he had been with a woman. Way too long! Edward's hands started shaking when he reached her underwear. A surge of lust hit him as he registered her full breasts and a triangle of dark hair at the apex of her legs. He had to get as far as possible from her. He quickly covered her naked body with a blanket and, wrapping himself in a sheet from the dresser, retreated into the farthest corner of the cabin.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She saw a stranger standing in front of the fireplace clad in a white toga. The man was unearthly gorgeous. He must be an angel. Did she die and got to heaven?

"Are you alright?" asked the angel.

Bella didn't answer him and kept staring at him. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had a strong, square jaw covered with stubble, striking green eyes, messy bronze hair, a muscled chest, strong arms… His hair was wet and so was his toga. Maybe he wasn't an angel, after all.

Edward repeated his question. The woman didn't respond and continued staring at him with her big brown eyes. She must have been in shock or suffered a concussion.

"What's your name?"

"Bella."

"You are safe here, Bella." At least for now…

As she continued staring at him, it was getting harder and harder for him to behave like a gentleman. He had to get out of there right now to take care of his growing problem.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. Don't move."

He opened the door and disappeared into the dark.

Bella felt worried. What if he went to get an ax? No, he's too good-looking to be a serial killer. Even as she thought that, she found herself thinking of Ted Bundy and other criminals she'd read about in books and seen on TV, and she shook her head. She knew that even good-looking men could be dangerous.

But, he saved her, after all. Bella realized that she didn't even know his name.

While the man was outside, Bella surveyed the cabin. It was very small. The bed she was lying on and a dresser occupied one corner. There was a small kitchen table with two benches, a wood-burning stove, several kitchen cabinets and a fireplace…

Bella noticed her clothes, including her underwear, were hanging near the fireplace. She was completely naked—which meant that he had removed all of her clothes! She blushed. Did he like what he saw? The thought of his large hands touching her in the most intimate places set her on fire. The man was sex on legs.

Being stranded in a remote cabin with a stranger, having steamy sex all night long, would be her deepest, darkest fantasy come true. Nobody would ever find out about her indiscretion.

She sighed. The man was probably not interested anyway and she would never initiate something like that. She had never been a seductress. Her fantasy would remain a fantasy forever.

Bella stood up and wrapped a white sheet around her. She needed to go to the bathroom too. He had been away for a while; he surely should be done by now. She put her still-wet tennis shoes on, opened the door and peeked outside. There was a small outhouse on the side of the cabin. Luckily, a covered porch was leading to it. She heard a low groan coming from it. Was he hurt? Did he need help? She should have checked on him earlier!

Inside the outhouse, Edward was nearing the peak. His breath was quickening. He pictured Bella bent over the kitchen table, while he was taking her from behind. He was squeezing her luscious breasts and she was moaning from pleasure. That image pushed him over the edge and he came hard, growling.

"Is everything ok? Do you need help?"

"SHIT!"

"What are you doing outside?' he barked. He hoped that she didn't realize what he had been doing.

"I really need to go! Are you going to be long in there?"

"No." He quickly cleaned himself and opened the door. The sight of her standing there wrapped only in a white sheet made him hard again. Shit!

He went inside and started preparing food. She joined him a couple minutes later.

"Hungry?" he asked, trying to regain control of his situation.

"I'm starving. Can I help you with something?"

"No, thanks."

Apparently he wasn't a man of many words. Bella realized again that she didn't even know his name.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated for a moment then answered, "Tony." He decided to use his middle name— chances were that his infamy had reached even this remote part of the country.

The man's body had tightened when he answered Bella, and he had paused for just a moment too long. Bella was sure that he didn't use his real name. She was trying to figure out why. While he was cooking, she was studying him. He looked very familiar. Had she seen him somewhere on TV, in a newspaper?

"Tony, what do you do for a living? I'm a librarian."

He tensed, paused, contemplated for a couple of seconds, "They call me an artist."

That explained a lot! He was an artist, probably pretty famous and she might have seen him on TV. That's why he looked so familiar.

"Have I seen any of your work?"

"You might have." I'm sure you saw my "work" on the evening news.

If he was an artist, he probably wanted to be left alone, remain anonymous. He probably came here looking for solitude and inspiration. Maybe that's why he was so short with her and grumpy.

"Is this your cabin?"

"No. Here. Eat!"

He put a metal bowl in front of her. The food didn't look very appealing, but they were both very hungry.

Bella looked slowly around the small cabin again. "Where is your backpack?" she asked.

"Lost it, running from … bears."

"That must have been scary! If you need any help getting somewhere, let me know. My Dad is the Chief of Police in Forks. He can definitely help."

Tony started coughing, choking on the peas he was eating.

"Are you ok?"

She jumped up and hurried to his side. She put her hand on his back. They both jolted at the snap of electricity. His eyes darkened. Her breath became short and sharp.

"I'm fine. Sit!"

After that, they finished their meager meal in silence.

The image of her naked in his arms, moaning from pleasure, made his head spin. If he read the signs correctly, she was as affected as him but he could not make a move on her. That would complicate everything! It'd been way too long. He just needed to focus on the food in front of him.

Bella had never felt such an attraction before. Apparently she would be the one to make the first move. What if he rejected her? That would be really embarrassing. She was sure he was interested—very, very interested. She wished she was more experienced in the art of seduction.

As she took her last bite of Spam, Bella had an idea. She gathered her courage. It was now or never.

"So, what's for dessert?"

"No dessert," he growled.

"I have a suggestion." Bella smiled, leaned forward, touched his muscled arm and flicked him a suggestive glance.

He stopped eating and stared at her for a long moment. Her nipples hardened under his intent look. The vision of him sucking them almost made her come. His eyes darkened from lust. He growled again.

With one swipe of a hand, he cleared the table. He pulled Bella against his chest, his mouth crushing onto hers. Then he put her on the table, ripping the sheet off her. He helped her to lie back on the table and went straight for his dessert. He found her clit. His tongue flicked again and again over her swollen nub while he was caressing and squeezing her breasts. He sucked, kissed and gently bit on her clit, and she came undone in no time.

The man was truly an artist.

Edward leaned over and kissed her roughly. She could taste herself on him.

Fulfilling his earlier fantasy, he bent her over the table. He kissed and nipped on her throat, leaving a trail of kisses down her back. He aligned himself with her entrance, pressed against the opening and slowly slid in. She was so tight! He stayed still for a moment allowing her to adjust. They were both breathing hard.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'll fuck you senseless".

"Please," it was all she could say.

He gripped her hips and started plunging into her. She moaned and screamed in pleasure. Her pussy started tightening and convulsing around him, and minutes later he found his own release.

He slowly pulled out of her. Her legs had turned into jelly, so he gently lifted and put her on the table. He fetched the wash clothes and started cleaning her. After he cleaned himself, he scooped her up and carried her to bed.

"I am not done with you yet. I hope you have good stamina."

Five orgasms later, they were lying in bed, sated and tired. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her back against his chest. The feel of Bella in his arms was surprisingly comforting. For the first time in a long while, he felt relaxed and he drifted off.

When Bella woke up the next morning she was alone in bed. She stretched. All her muscles were aching. She smiled, recollecting the events of last night. That was the most incredible night of her life.

She heard some noise outside. Tony was probably gathering wood for the stove. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to him. If only she knew his real name! What would she do? She was not a stalker. She could probably watch his art career from afar, become his fan, collect and read articles about him.

Tony didn't have a backpack, but his clothes were still lying wet in a pile in a corner. When they cuddled in bed last night, he'd said they were unusable, but they didn't look too damaged to her. They were dirty, wet and an unusual color. He might have a driver's license somewhere in the pockets.

Bella felt horrible, but her curiosity won. She picked up something that looked like a jumpsuit. It didn't have pockets. Not very functional. It also looked intact. That's strange. There was something written on the back.

Bella read the inscription and gasped.

King County Jail.


End file.
